SHE'LL NEVER KNOW
by LFBeta16
Summary: Just read. B3


**Warning: Some swearing (I consider the words 'damn' and 'ass' swearing XD), mild sexual themes, FC, mild OOCness (I believe), CannonCxFC some angst, romance, mild fluff, and other stuff I don't want to name...because I feel like it, ladies and gentlemen! X'DDDDD**

**Genres: Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Pairing: B*SxFC**

**Rated: T**

**Preview: Two rivals think about the other. One of them realizes a possible truth. (I tried doing a decent one. XD)**

**Words: 1,353 (if you don't count the stuff you people read before and after the story...and the title. B])**

**SHE'LL NEVER KNOW**

A yawn was heard from a dark brown door covered in skull and broken heart stickers. It was followed by a rustle and some steps. Finally, the door opened.

'…Damn, I need some coffee…' The girl's voice sounded quite raspy. She was always cranky, but this time it was worse.

Yanshi woke up, realizing she didn't sleep very well. Her nightmares were becoming much more frequent. And it was disturbing her two companions: Fenrir and Luka. Both of them went outside before she was awake.

Wearing a black, loose-fitting T-shirt and a pair of red-and-white-striped pants, she dragged her feet straight to the kitchen. Her hair was messier than usual, her breath was horrible (even if she brushed her teeth before bedtime), and her body felt heavy. Her cat (or wolf) ears were flopped down. Her 'tail' managed to appear and slither its bifid, dark purple tongue at the air.

She looked for a napkin, opened the water tap and soaked it under the cold water. She cleansed her eyes, getting rid of the nasty clusters she might had there. The napkin ended up in the dumpster and she soaked her face with more water. One more napkin and her face was dry and clean. _At least, I'm more awake_, she thought.

The fifteen-year-old girl started to look for a mug, a teaspoon, a medium pot, a filter tray-like bowl* and some filter paper. She filled the pot with water and started to boil it. She brought the pack of grinded coffee beans and opened. The scent filled her nostrils, making her smile a bit.

She observed how the clear water became dark brown (almost black) from the coffee she was pouring. After letting the mix boil for another while, she looked for another pot and placed it. The girl grasped the boiling pan by the handle. With the other hand, she held the filter (with the filter paper on.) Slowly, the hot mix was poured on the filter. She heard as the liquid fell in the pot below; the only thing left on the tray-looking bowl was the wet, grinded coffee powder.

After placing the used dishes in the sink, she poured some coffee on her mug. She added some milk and brown cane sugar. She was mixing it with the teaspoon while walking to the couch. The girl sat and continued to stir her mug. She blew away some of the hot steam. Yanshi took a small sip of the drink and enjoyed it, sighing after swallowing. Her 'tail' hissed and started to rattle. The girl's smile dropped down into a displeased frown. **She knew who was there.**

'When the day someone throws a damn, smelly boot at your face for **sneaking around someone else's place**, I will be laughing at your misery.' Afterwards, she heard that familiar laugh, which made her more annoyed.

She turned around to see that guy, who was leaning at her window with his arms crossed on his chest and wearing his Spartoi uniform. _How on Earth did he get in?_, she wondered. Same light blue, spiky hair (though its style changed.) Same tanned skin (except the scars.) Same athletic build. Same star-shaped birthmark (except the slash across it.) Same bluish green eyes. Same I-am-a-God, stupid attitude (though it was a bit toned down.) Yep. It wasBlack*Star.

'For what did you come here?' She raised her eyebrow, still stirring her coffee. The girl saw the 17-year-old youth shrug, still wearing that cocky smirk of his.

'Oh, nothing. The Great Me just wanted to stroll around and say 'hi'!' He said, loud and happily.

Yanshi's eyes turned into dots. Her eyebrow was twitching. She knew he was lying, but not why he barged into her house.

'…Just that?' She asked, carefully. After he nodded, she sighed and her eyes went back to normal. 'Well, you did. Now, get out. I want to finish my coffee. **Alone.**' She said, sourly. The girl turned around, ignoring B*S's grunt. She checked her mug, hoping the drink didn't have a film over. Relieved, she continued drinking it, in small sips.

She felt some weight at the side of the couch. _…When will he ever leave?_ Yanshi glanced sideways…noticing he had one of her mugs of coffee. She got angry.

'Just what do you think you're doing? That's my mug!' She left her coffee on a table and tried to get the cup back. She didn't count on the blue-haired Ninja placing his hand on her head, stopping her from getting close to him. 'Knock it off! Just leave the damn thing where it was and go home!' She shouted, flapping her arms like wings.

B*S took a sip from the black coffee he was having. He liked it, though it wasn't like having one from DeathBucks. The boy glanced at the rabid girl he was stopping from hitting him. Suddenly, a mischievous idea sparked from his brain. He placed the mug on the floor and moved aside the hand that was stopping her. Because she was still struggling to launch herself towards him, she landed on her stomach. Yanshi landed **on his lap**.

'…' She was silent. The young girl tried to get up, but a hand didn't let her. Same hand was massaging her back. Her face was red. Her body was trembling. **And she didn't like to feel that way!**

'Hehe! Good girl.' The Meister said, mockingly. He liked it when she was vulnerable.

Most of the time, she was sarcastic, sour and mean to most people, her few suitors included; she loved pulling pranks on them since she knew they were just 'curious' and a bunch of 'pricks'. The boy understood why. The students from their respective academies (DWMA and Mt. Kongrong) didn't get along very well. And her appearance was enough to scare everyone away, or label her as a Kishin or a Youkai. Plus, everyone knew she was a virgin. At least, his own friends were nice to her, especially Tsubaki, Patty and Kidd (even though the last one was her childhood friend.) And she managed to get along with them, too. He stopped his musing and looked down.

Her ears were droopy and her 'tail' was whooshing side by side. B*S kept stroking her back, as if she was a pet. Through the fabric of her shirt, his fingers could feel the stitches from one side of her back. He sighed and smiled with a bit of sadness.

Yanshi sighed, giving up. She let him touch her back; however, it felt uncomfortable and soothing at the same time. She refused to let anyone touch her (or even see her face when she used her helmet) until she trusted that person enough. B*S was one of the few she trusted, though he was a bloody pain in the ass with his smug personality and 'superiority complex'; her 'tail' was proof of it since it didn't attack him. They both developed a partnership throughout the years; she almost chuckled at the fact that they both started with the left foot.

Finally, the blue-haired Meister let her go. Yanshi was upset that her mug went cold and it had that hated film over the drink; or, more like, she tried to look as if she was upset since the warmth of her face didn't go away immediately. She sighed and drank it, shutting her eyes tightly and sticking her tongue out in disgust afterwards. Wasting coffee was not like her; feeling affection for the most arrogant, booming guy in the face of the Human World, neither.

B*S drank his own and watched as she went to the sink to wash the dishes. He watched her as she cleaned the mess. By now, he knew Yanshi didn't believe about his 'strolling around' excuse. He just wanted to visit her...as always. Once she finished, she went to take a shower and change into another outfit.

The boy sighed, a bit saddened. He was sure that this time she'll notice **it**. Sadly, it wasn't like that. He stood there, sitting and waiting for her to finish. _'I guess…she'll never know…'_

**Writer's (yes, I'm the author of the story, but Soul Eater and all its characters belong to Atsushi Okhubo…so…I will NOT refer to myself as an author) final notes: I rarely (RARELY!) make coffee. So…that's why I know about the process. And I have (yes, have) to make 'slight' changes to Yanshi's personality and backstory. She looks better as a sour person because, whenever I draw her, she came out as a sour, sarcastic, nonchalant and mean person (yes…she's my FC.) Btw…why would I want to make Yanshi look 'perfect' when she wakes up? A messy hair and a bad breath, plus a grouchy mood, are better! X'DDD Btw, about the filter tray-like bowl…well, I bet there are of those things. I'm not sure. :S About the OOC…well…I remember B*S's personality was toned down a bit in the manga. (Even if he did such an immature joke! XDDD) I tried to make him like that… Seems I failed. - Oh, well! Better luck next time! :]**


End file.
